Simie Tiffany Rose
Simie Felicity Rose '''is a mage in Mermaid Heel, and a former member of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. She is a member of Team Mermaid Heel during the Grand Magic Games. She was created by Wattpad user '''Crazypanda5859. Appearance Simie is a young slim girl with a full chest. Her long hair is multicolored, including mostly deep shades of purple. Simie's eyes are each different colors, the right being a yellow-orange mix, while the left is a purple. Her hair is parted to the right, and her bangs fall into her face. On her back, Simie has three tattoos that she has no memory of receiving. On her left shoulder is the sun, and the moon is on her right shoulder. In the center of her back is an eclipse. Each of these tattoos represents one of her requips. When not in battle, Simie wears a plain white dress with quarter sleeves. However, during battle, she's learned to requip into different clothes and armor. She has three separate sets of armor, Personality When not using her magic, Simie comes off as plain or dull, which is reflected by the always white attire she dresses in out of battle. At first glance, people assume she is a quiet and simple girl, uninterested in social interactions. However, once she begins to connect with a person, she tends to portray a sweeter and more friendly side of herself. History Childhood Simie has very few memories before the age of twelve, where she awoke behind the bar Drinkers Wonderland, which was run by a woman named Tiffany Rose. When Tiffany found her, she took her into the bar to help her. Checking for injuries, she discovered three tattoos on Simie's back, a sun, a moon, and an eclipse. Seeing that Simie had no known family or friends, Tiffany took her in and served as a mother figure to her for many years. Having no memory beyond her own name, Simie quickly accepted the life and began to attend school. She dropped out at the age of sixteen, as she wanted to start working at her mother's bar. After about a year of working in the bar, a break-in leads to the death of Tiffany, Simie, having been out on an errand, returned to the destroyed bar and discovered the body of her mother. The anger from her mother's death sparked her abilities to requip, allowing Simie to take a new path as a mage. At the age of seventeen, she left the bar and town she had spent her time with Tiffany in, taking her name in honor of her goodness towards her. Joining Fairy Tail and Others Heading to Magnolia with the hopes of joining Fairy Tail, one of the greatest guilds in Fiore, she took a path through the forest believing it to be cheaper than traveling by train. Camping in the night, she finds a small wolf pup arrive out of a bush. She leaves some of her food and water for the pup, as she felt bad leaving the hungry looking wolf without anything. When she awoke the next day, the pup was gone, along with the water and food. Simie continued her walk, arriving much closer to Magnolia after two hours of walking, she hears a howl from behind her. Turning behind her, she finds the pup from the previous night come towards her, discovering that she had followed her for the past two hours. Believing the pup only wanted more food, Simie worked to try and get away from the pup, shaking him off as she continued to head to Magnolia, but was unsuccessful. Giving in, Simie decided to allow the wolf to join her, naming her Luna, as she had a small, gray crescent moon on her head. Simie arrived in Magnolia and promptly joined Fairy Tail, however, failed to have a dominating status, and was left unnoticed by most of the guild. She remained in the guild for six months, she decided to leave, as she wasn't satisfied. She joined Sabertooth following this, but eventually moved again and joined Mermaid Heel not six months later.